


When It's Wrong

by KiiKitsune



Series: Lollipop [2]
Category: Under the Red Hood, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover Pairing, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiKitsune/pseuds/KiiKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy isn't Speedy anymore; the same way Dick isn't Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It's Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Make You Feel Right', set about two years afterwards.

  
Roy had been living on his own for over a year, since he’d broken away from Ollie. In all that time, he’d never had someone ring his doorbell. Dinah was the only one who ever visited, and she always knocked.

His doorbell was ringing at nine AM on a Saturday.

Dragging himself out of bed, he went and answered his door. A short, black haired, blue eyed boy stared back at him. It took him a full twenty seconds to figure out that it was Robin.

“You know who I am?”

“I know where you live, don’t I? Can I come in?” The usual smugness Roy had come to associate with Robin was noticeably missing.

Roy went straight into problem-solving mode, “Sure. What’s wrong?”

“My name’s Dick.”

Dick toed off his shoes, going in and sitting at Roy’s kitchen table. Roy took the seat across from him. There were a few moments of tense silence.

“Did you plan to leave Green Arrow the way you did?”

Roy was a little thrown, but he bounced back quickly, “Sort of, I guess. I knew it was going to happen soon. I’d been planning to move on for a while, but final straw came sooner than I’d expected. My new suit was still being made when it happened, too.”

“What made you decide to do it? I mean, I know Arrow was kind of a jerk to you, but wasn’t it hard to just decide to move out and go solo?”

“I met someone who told me it was better. Do you want something to eat?”

“No. Don’t try and change the subject. Who’d you meet?” There was open curiosity in his eyes. Roy cursed himself for slipping. Mornings were not his thing.

“Just some guy.” His tone blatantly said ‘drop it’. Dick ignored it, of course.

“I doubt ‘some guy’ would be enough to sway you.”

Roy sighed, “I don’t know his name. He called himself Red Hood.”

“Red Hood?” Dick looked contemplative, “So what’d he say that was so convincing?”

“He... There were just a lot of parallels between us. He understood.”

“Oh. Okay.” Dick stood up, grinning, “I’ll see you around then, Roy.”

Something was still a little off about Dick, but Roy was too groggy to really protest the boy’s exit.

\--

Wally showed up during one of his patrols, obviously freaking out, “Dude! Batman just interrogated me for an _hour_.”

“Why?”

“Robin’s been missing for like... three days now. Bats was convinced I was hiding him in my attic or something.”

“Missing?”

“You haven’t heard? Bats thought he’d come back, but all his trackers just cut out yesterday. I’m kind of worried about him, actually, but Bats isn’t letting anyone else help. I’m thinking about getting the rest of Young Justice to help me go under his radar to search. Wanna help?”

“I... sorry, I can’t. I’ll let you know if I see him though.”

“Thanks man. I guess I’ll see you around.”

“Bye.”

Roy watched the speedster go. He was going to have to fix this. It was, after all, his fault.

“ _Goddamnit_.”

\--

Roy’s back hit the brick wall hard, his quiver digging into his spine. The dim light of the only working street lamp for three blocks reflected dully off the red metal mask, each flicker warping Roy’s own reflection just a little bit more. His Adams apple worked against the forearm pinning him down.

“Hey there, Red.” The leather of the man’s coat sleeve was sticking to the skin on Roy’s neck, glued there by sweat from exertion and midsummer heat, “Long time no see.”

Roy let out a bark of laughter, “You’re not easy to find.”

“Running around my neighbourhood in a mask and tights usually helps. I like the costume, by the way. Big improvement on the Robin Hood getup Arrow had you wearing.” Hood stepped back, his arm pulling away with a sound like wet Velcro.

“I decided it was time for a change.”

“Mhhmm.” Hood made a show of tipping his head down and back up, giving Roy a once over, “I bet all the girlies are crying out for joy.”

 Roy crossed his arms, shifting so he could lean against the wall comfortably. It wasn’t very late yet, so most of the day’s warmth was still lingering. Roy was unbelievably overheated, even with his arms bare.

How did Hood survive with everything he was wearing? At the very least, the helmet must have been roasting him alive.

“So, why are you here? Or did you go through all the trouble of hunting me down just so you could stare me into a comma?”

Roy was acutely aware of the perspiration trickling down his own chest.

“This isn’t a personal call, Hood. You have something my friend ‘lost’.”

Hood shifted slightly, putting himself in a ready-pose, “You’re going to have to be a little more specific than that, Red. I ‘find’ all sorts of things.”

“Yeah, well, this thing is about 5”2, 110 lb, with black hair and an annoying laugh.”

“Oh. That thing. I might have found it. I’m surprised ‘your friend’ hasn’t come looking for it himself.”

“He has been. I found you first.”

“Volunteered to help, did you? See, it is a personal call. You just like to pretend it’s business.” He was grinning like a wolf beneath the mask. Roy could tell.

“It’s only personal because I made the mistake of mentioning you to Robin.”

“I guess I owe you a ‘thank you’ then.”

Roy bristled, “I swear if you’ve done any-”

Hood snorted, “Oh, relax. He’s been just as willing as _you_ were.”

Roy lunged, snarling, sending them both tumbling to the pavement. Hood grunted in surprise but recovered quickly, hooking his legs around Roy’s and flipping them over. There were a few moments of cursing and flailing before Roy got a hold of Hood’s jacket and tugged him close enough that the white eye holes of his mask started to converge, “ _Where is he_.”

“At my place. I’ll even take you to him. But if he doesn’t want to go, you’re not going to make him.”

Roy relaxed his grip until Hood could stand up. Brushing himself off while Roy got to his feet, Hood started making his way out of the alley.

He kicked an empty plastic cup out of his path, “Next time, we should meet somewhere without a dumpster.”

\--

Hood led him to a different apartment than the one Roy had gone to the last time they met. The mess was pretty much identical though, save for the petit boy curled up on the ratty couch with a book.

“Hey Jason- Red Arrow!” The book flew up, hiding Dick’s maskless face, “Oh crap.”

Hood cursed, throwing off his helmet, “Good job, brat. Why don’t you just give him my social insurance number while you’re at it?”

Blue eyes peeked over the top of the book, eyebrows knit in a wince, “Um... _Hey_...”

Roy stalked over to him, “Come on, let’s go before _Batman_ finds you.”

He reached out to grab Dick’s arm, but Dick jerked away, scrambling across the couch and abandoning the book, “No!”

Jason began humming a tune, the sound getting softer as he went to the kitchen to root around for something to eat.

“Look, Dick, I know you want to get away but _this_ isn’t the way to do it!” Roy tried to grab him again, but Dick just back flipped away from him.

He landed with a heavy ‘thump’, anger written all over his features, “I’m not going back Roy! He’s too controlling. I can’t take it anymore!”

Jason popped his head out of the kitchen, “Roy? Really? I always thought you were a Sean. Or maybe an Eric.”

Roy ignored him.

“Besides, I like it here. I don’t have to worry about doing things his way anymore.” Dick’s knuckles were going white from the way he was clenching them.

Roy sighed, dropping down onto the now-vacant couch. Being aggressive about it wasn’t getting him anywhere.

“You can’t hide forever, Dick.”

His anger seemed to drain away instantly; instead, he looked crestfallen, “...I know.”

“Well? What are you going to do then?”

Jason walked back into the room, holding a fork and a box of fried rice, “He’s going to be Nightwing.”

Roy raised an eyebrow, “What?”

Dick looked at Jason, as if asking for confirmation on something. He obviously got it, because he turned to Roy and said, “Jason’s from a different universe. Where he’s from, I became Nightwing around the same time he became Robin.”

“Wait, _back up_. Different universe?”

“There was an explosion. Then I was here. No big deal; I was pretty much done with my universe anyways.” Jason shrugged, shovelling another forkful into his mouth. Roy could feel a headache coming on.

Dick came to sit down beside Roy, “He told me about... me- or the me from there, at least. Nightwing sounds good, doesn’t it? I like it.”

Jason finished his rice, putting the empty box and fork on the table before dropping down on Dick’s other side. He wrapped an arm around the smaller boy, who wrinkled his nose in disgust, “You stink.”

“It was _hot_ out.”

Dick pushed the offending arm off of him, “Roy, you stink too. Seriously you guys, go have a shower.”

Jason leered, “That sounds like a great idea.”

“I’m not showering with you.” Roy said, point blank.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen it all before.”

Roy flushed, though he’d later blame it on the heat, “That was different!”

“No kidding. It’s a hell of a lot harder to do it doggy-style in the shower.”

“Oh my god Jason shut up.” Dick hid his face in his hands, “I don’t need to know this.”

“You would have loved it, baby bird. I don’t care what universe I’m in; Dick Grayson likes redheads. Especially hot, _begging_ ones.”

“Hood...” Roy growled.

“You know my name now, _Roy_ , you might as well use it.”

“Jason. Shower. Now. I want to talk to Roy.” Dick ordered.

Jason stood up and mock-bowed, “As you wish, your highness.”

Dick waited until he could hear the water running in the next room over to speak, “Roy... I really don’t want to go back. I will, eventually, but... Not right now.”

Roy frowned, “I get it, but I can’t just leave you with _him_.”

“He hasn’t hurt me.”

“He’s _dangerous_ Dick.”

Dick scrubbed a hand through his hair, then reached up and pulled off Roy’s mask. Roy had to stop himself from grabbing Dick’s hand.

“Trust me.” He looked Roy in the eye, searching for something Roy wasn’t sure he could give.

Roy grabbed his mask, slapping it back on and standing up, “I... I’ll be back in a couple of days. Promise me you’ll still be here.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

And with that, Roy left.

\--

“You’ve really got to stop molesting underage boys.” Roy hissed, carefully keeping his anger in check. Mostly.

Dick pulled away from Jason, twisting in the man’s lap so he could see Roy. He smiled with kiss-bruised lips, “Roy!”

Roy was in civvies, standing in their doorway. Jason leaned back against the couch, one arm resting on the back, the other still looped around Dick’s waist, “I spent most of my teenage years being dead or batshit crazy. I like to think those don’t count, and that I’m really still sixteen.”

“That makes no sense. And you’re still crazy.”

Roy kicked the door closed behind him, crushing errant bits of trash beneath his soles as he made his way across the room. He plucked Dick from Jason’s grip, setting him down on his feet.

“You’re not making this easier for me, Dick.”

“Well, _sorry_. It’s not like I knew _when_ you were coming over.”

Roy sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

“Look, I’m here now. I want to help you with the whole Nightwing thing.” He’d had a few days to think about what he was going to do, during which the phone had practically been _glaring_ at him and demanding he call Batman. He hadn’t. It was best if Batman didn’t know about an alternate universe version of a Robin he didn’t have yet -or that Dick had a _relationship_ with him- and if Roy was lucky he could get Dick to come back without ever getting Jason involved. If that meant helping Dick get his new persona together, then hopefully Roy could speed up the process.

“Really?” Dick’s annoyance left him, replaced by a grin, “We’re working on the costume right now. I’ll go get the sketches!”

Dick scurried off into another room. Jason scowled at Roy, “You’re such a cockblocker. What happened to the pissy kid with Daddy issues?”

“He grew up.”

Dick came back, shoving a pile of papers at Roy. He flicked through them, his eyebrows climbing higher with each successive one, “This one has feathers and _cleavage_.”

Jason laughed, “In my universe, the original Robin costume had scaly green panties. Those are just the Nightwing costumes from my ‘verse. My Dick designed all of his own costumes.”

Roy finally found a not-horrendous one, “This one’s a lot better. I like the gloves.”

“Everyone likes the gloves. And the butt.” Jason snickered, pulling Dick back down onto his lap, back-to-chest.

“I want mine to be different. I’m not as old as the other Dick, and I don’t have the same muscle mass. His won’t look right on me.”

“True enough.” Jason kissed the nape of Dick’s neck, “Keep the gloves though.”

Roy steadfastly ignored them; hunting through the pile of junk on the table for the box of pencil crayons he swore he saw poking out just a minute earlier.

\--

Roy and Dick were sitting in the diner a block from Jason’s apartment, waiting for their orders to arrive. Jason rarely ever ate proper food, and so neither had Dick. Roy wasn’t the best cook in the world, so going out somewhere where grease wasn’t the main ingredient was the best he could offer.

“I talked to the guy who made my suit, and he said he’d be willing to do yours for a pretty good price. I’ll spring for it, but you’re going to have to pay me back later.”

“I could always hack the Wayne accounts.”

“You’re not a criminal, Dick. You’ve obviously been spending too much time with Jason.”

The waitress came by, placing Roy’s soup and garlic bread down, then Dick’s chicken strips and Caesar salad. Dick picked up a strip and pointed it Roy accusingly, “What is your _problem_? Are you this bitter about everyone you have sex with?”

“Only when they run off and do the same thing with my fifteen year old friends.”

Dick let out a short burst of Robin-laughter, “That is so not what this is about. You would have called Bruce by now, if you really had a problem with that. Unless... Are you jealous?”

“I’m _not_ jealous.” Roy ripped his garlic bread in half. Viciously.

“You totally are! You know he still wants you, right? And that I’m totally cool with that. And threesomes.”

“I’m not jealous.” Roy reiterated, because it was something that bore repeating, “We slept together. Fine. He helped me go solo. Whatever. That was then. He’s a criminal, and I’m supposed to be a hero. The only reason I’m even putting up with him is because of you.”

“Or are you just scared to admit you want it too?”

“This conversation is over. Eat your chicken.”

Dick complied, but his smirk announced his victory loud and clear.

\--

The costume had been finished, and Roy had stayed late helping Dick do some final adjustments, and then sparred with him to get him used to the new suit. Dick had gone to bed, and Roy was still crashed out on the couch when Jason got home from patrol.

He shook the redhead’s shoulder, “Wake up, Roy. Sleeping on the couch hurts like hell when you finally get up.”

Roy smacked his hand away, “I’m too tired to drive home.”

“Come to bed with me.”

“I already said no.”

Jason rolled his eyes, “I meant for _actual_ sleep. There’s enough room, even with Dick. He’s kind of tiny.”

Roy could have sworn he protested further, but somehow he still woke up to find himself in the middle of a Bat-boy sandwich. Dick’s head was tucked under his chin, their legs tangled. Jason had an arm thrown across both of them, his breath hot on Roy’s shoulder blade. They were all still clothed, at least.

Dick made a quiet keening noise, snuggling closer to Roy.

“ _Goddamnit_.”

\--

The suit looked great on Dick. Nightwing was beautiful; all grace and cocksure grins. Without the weight of the cape, Dick’s acrobatics could really shine. He and Roy patrolled together for Dick’s first time out, and watching him move was the best part of Roy’s night. It was probably the best part of Jason’s too, if Roy was correct in the assumption that Red Hood was following them.

When they got back in, Dick was laughing like he was high off Joker venom. Jason came in less than two minutes later, grabbing Dick and dipping him into a passionate kiss. For once, Roy didn’t freeze up or turn away.

When Jason pulled back for air, he looked straight at Roy, “We’re going to celebrate. Are you with us?”

Roy looked between piercing blue eyes and ones softened with giddiness, “...Yes.”

Jason’s grin was all teeth.

They left a trail of clothes to the bedroom like breadcrumbs to the witch’s house. Dick got there first, jumping onto the bed and sprawling out on his back. Jason was hot on his heels, straddling the boy and kissing him again. Roy sat beside them, still in his underwear, with nothing better to do than stare.

Suddenly, Jason was attacking his mouth instead, grabbing him through his boxers and dragging him closer. A wave of nostalgia hit him, accompanied by arousal. He’d forgotten how _good_ it felt.

Dick squirmed beneath them, “That is so hot...”

Roy broke the kiss, panting. Jason gave him a devilish grin before turning back to Dick and hauling him into a sitting position. Roy slid behind him, suckling his neck and running his hands along Dick’s sides.

Jason shuffled back down the bed, propping himself up on his elbows and grabbing Dick’s thighs. He nibbled around the edges of Dick’s belly button before dipping his tongue in. Over Dick’s shoulder, Roy watched as Jason trailed open-mouthed kisses over to Dick’s hipbone. Dick bucked when he bit down, moaning breathily- A hot spot.

Roy let his thumb flick one of Dick’s nipples, kissing Dick’s cheek. Jason nipped his way down Dick’s thigh, completely bypassing Dick’s cock, already dark with blood and want. Roy reached around, running his fingertips over the shaft lightly.

“I hate you. So much. You’re both _teases_.” Dick whined, thrusting into the air in an attempt to get more contact. Roy denied him, keeping the touch torturously soft.

Jason moved on to the other thigh, biting his way back up, then took the head into his mouth. He stopped there, his grip shifting to hold Dick in place, and hummed.

Groaning, Dick’s threw his head back, resting it on Roy’s broad shoulder. He turned, reaching up to grab Roy’s head and urge him down for a sloppy kiss. Dick was nothing like Jason; his tongue darted out, always _moving_ , his lips working endlessly, drawing Roy’s tongue _in_. Busy with the kiss, Roy could only _feel_ Jason’s mouth slide further down Dick’s shaft, pushing Roy's fingers aside with his lips. Groping around blindly, Roy grabbed a handful of dark hair and squeezed. Jason moaned, the vibrations making Dick cry out into Roy’s mouth.

The soft curve of Dick’s ass was pressed up against Roy’s boxers, Jason’s every move grinding Dick into him. He rolled his hips forward, watching Jason go down on Dick, “ _Jesus_...”

There were already bruises forming on Dick’s thighs. Now that he was looking, Roy could also make out a fair number of older hickeys and finger sized splotches littering the boy’s skin. They reminded him a lot of the marks _he’d_ had after he’d met Jason. They had lasted for a week and a half.

Jason pulled off, giving the head a final lick before getting up onto his knees. Dick made a high, disappointed noise at the loss, which Roy promptly swallowed.

“Do you know how good you two look together? _Shit_ , Roy. I want to see you fuck him so bad it _hurts_.” Jason reached over to the night table, pulling out the lube and pressing it into Dick’s hand, “Prep yourself, baby bird.”

Roy watched, stupefied, as Dick uncapped the bottle and poured an ample amount onto his own fingers. His eyes tracked Dick’s finger’s movement- down, down, _down_.

“Just _watch him_ , Red, this is so sexy.”

Jason was talking, but Roy wasn’t listening. Dick was biting his lip, his eyelids dropping as he worked two fingers in at once. He’d scooted far enough away from Roy to be able to move properly, but he was still _so close_.

A third finger joined in and Dick’s chin rolled to his chest with a soft, “Ahn.”

When had Jason gotten behind him? Roy had no idea, but Jason was reaching around him, slicking up his erection with one hand and digging his blunt nails into Roy’s shoulder with the other.

Dick pulled his fingers out, turning and grabbing Roy’s shoulders, one hand lacing with Jason’s. Letting Jason hold Roy steady for him, he slid on smoothly.

Roy’s fingers covered two sets of bruises on Dick’s hips, “Fuck!”

Dick moved, dragging himself up and then allowing gravity to take him down. He moaned, panting against Roy’s mouth. The redhead pulled him in harder on the second thrust.

“Roy-” Dick dragged out the ‘o’, biting his lip again to cut himself off.

Jason had moved once again, lying on his side to their right. He worked a hand over himself languidly, watching them with a pleased sparkle in his eyes, “Just like that- _damn_. Tell me how he feels, baby bird.”

“He’s- ah!- so good, Jay. More, please, Roy, God-” Dick babbled, speeding up the pace, “Too good. ‘M gonna-”

Roy watched the heavy blush of the boy’s cheeks, the tiny creases between his eyebrows and the parted seam of his lips as Dick pushed himself down hard, body going taught. With his cum painting their stomachs, Dick went limp. Roy caught his slumping form, laying him back and easing himself out carefully. He was still painfully hard.

Dick lay panting for a moment, then rolled out of the way. He curled up contentedly, watching Jason advance on the redhead.

“My turn, Red.”

A heavy hand forced Roy flat onto his back. He half expected Jason to hike his legs up but, instead, Jason was straddling him. Reaching behind himself and- _Jesus_. Jason was _ridding_ him.

Like everything else he did, Jason slammed down _hard_. He laid his palms on Roy’s pectorals, his movements erratic and rough. Roy was his own personal, living sex toy, and Roy was so far away from complaining it wasn’t even funny.

“Harder! Come on- _Fuck me_!”

Roy bucked up, trying to find the rhythm. There wasn’t one, so he made his own, doing his best to match Jason’s choppy bouncing.

Jason slid one hand down over Roy’s abs, through the lines of Dick’s cum, taking himself in hand and jerking himself hard and fast, “Fuck-fuck-fuck- So _close_!”

Roy arched off the mattress, shutting his eyes and enjoying the fireworks with a heartfelt moan.

Jason pulled off him completely, Roy’s cum dripping out of him and sliding down his inner thighs, still jerking himself off. The hand on Roy’s chest curled into a fist, his nails leaving bright red scratches in their wake. With a final string of swears, Jason’s seed joined Dick’s- cooling quickly and _marking_ him.

Jason managed to keep himself from collapsing, chest heaving while he hovered over Roy. Dick reached out, small hands pulling Jason down between the other two boys. Dick curled around him like he was a giant teddy bear.

“That was whelming. Very, _very_ whelming.”

Roy’s reply was mangled by his throat, coming out as a weak groan. He’d answer later. When he could think.

\--

“You’ve been gone for a month, Dick. Batman’s flipping out, and those encrypted messages you’ve been sending him aren’t making a difference.” Roy announced, “You’re going to have to go see him before he kills somebody. You’re also going to have to go back to school, because I’m pretty sure a month’s absence is the most you can get away with, without a doctor’s note.”

Dick groaned, “If I give you a blowjob, will you drop it for another week?”

“Not a chance.”

“Let’s go get it over with then...”

\--

Maybe choosing to meet Batman in the Nightwing outfit wasn’t the best idea. After the rather unexpected _hug_ , he’d launched straight into the ‘what are you wearing’ rant, which quickly devolved into the ‘where have you been’ rant.

“I’ve been with Roy.”

That earned Roy a bat-glare.

“You _knew_ where he was?”

Before Roy could be killed slowly and painfully, Dick spoke again, “I made him promise not to tell you! It’s not his fault. He’s been taking care of me!”

“Why did you leave, Robin?”

“It’s Nightwing, now. And I needed space. Being with Young Justice showed me that there’s more to crime fighting than what we had. There are different ways for people to work together; ones where I’m not just a side kick.”

“You’re not a side kick, you’re my partner.”

Dick scowled, “Robin was a side kick, and you know it. Nightwing isn’t though.”

Batman looked like he was about to say ‘no’. Roy tensed.

“At least come back to the manor. Robin or not, you’re still my son.”

Both Dick and Roy relaxed a little bit.

“I will, for now. We need to talk about this more.”

“We do.” Batman turned his attention to Roy, “Red Arrow. We’ll talk later.”

Roy nodded, and watched them disappear into the night.


End file.
